


Kuole, kuole, kuole (rakasta hänet ja hautaa)

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 kertaa kun, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Kolme kuolemaa, yhdet hautajaiset sekä Harry ja Bill.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley





	1. Ensimmäinen kuolema (Harry tajuaa Billin tajuavan)

**Author's Note:**

> Idea Bill/Harry-ficistä alkoi kummitella mielessäni aikoinaan kun näin Deathly Hallowsin ensimmäisen osan ensi kertaa. Elokuvan alkupuolella on kohtaus, jossa Harryn näköiseksi monijuomaliemellä itsensä muuttanut Fleur istuu Billin takana thestralin selässä, kädet miehen ympärillä, ja jos tosiaan unohtaa, että kyseessä on Fleur, on ilmassa selvää Bill/Harrya.
> 
> Kirjoitusapuna toimivat Finin haasteet Yhtyeen tuotanto ja 3 kertaa kun. Ficin ensimmäiseen osaan on poimittu lyriikoita The Rasmuksen kappaleesta _Time to Burn_ , toiseen _Justifysta_ ja kolmanteen _Last Generationista_. 3 kertaa kun –haasteeseen osallistuin aikoinaan aiheella 3 kuolemaa ja yhdet hautajaiset.
> 
> Rowling omistaa Potterit. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

_Just one more life, I’m so sick and tired  
Of singing the blues, I should turn my life around  
Tell me why do I feel this way_  
  
Kylmä, on niin kylmä. Harry tärisee yötuulessa, odottaa ja pelkää pahinta. Vain Lupin ja George ovat päässeet perille, ja Georgeltakin puuttuu toinen korva, sen tilalle on syöpynyt märkivä aukko. Rumaa kuolemaa peilaava punaisuus saa Harryn ajatukset lipsahtamaan torahammaskorvakoruun ja hänen vatsassaan muljahtaa, eikä hän osaa enää valehdella, miksi. Asioista tulee ilmiselviä, kun ne uhkaavat kadota.  
  
Alkua ei ole, ei sellaisena että Harry sen muistaisi. Hän ei osaa analysoida tunteita kuten Hermione, hänelle tunteet joko ovat tai eivät. Billissä tunteita selkeästi on, onhan Harry upottanut niitä mieheen jo jonkin aikaa, liian kauan, sillä vastakaikua ei ole. On vain esteitä, jotka kaikki tiivistyvät suureen, vaaleaan petolintuun. Harry toivoo linnun saaneen siipeensä, eihän harpyijaa voi oikeasti kukaan rakastaa. Itseinho valtaa mielen, pelko puristaa, ei kai loppua ole jos ei alkuakaan?  
  
Bill ja Fleur saapuvat toiseksi viimeisinä, toisiinsa takertuneina. Harryn päässä surisee, hän nauraa luvattomasti, mutta kukaan ei kuule ja hullu helpottuneisuus hukkuu tuskaa tihkuvaan yöilmaan, Billin turtaan kähähdykseen:  
  
”Villisilmä on kuollut.”  
  
Harryn sormenpäitä kihelmöi. Bill on joutunut seuraamaan sivusta kaikkein pahinta, mutta pakottautuu pysymään pystyssä suuren soturin kaatumisesta huolimatta. Harry tunnistaa kärsimyksen huteriksi viiltämät jalat, jotka etsivät tekosyytä olla ottamatta enää yhtä ainutta askelta. Hän kaipaa Billin luo kertoakseen, että syyllisyys haipuu kyllä vaikka kivusta jääkin jäljet. Mikään ei muutu paremmaksi, mutta sitkeällä yrittämisellä he ehkä onnistuvat näkemään kuolinharsojen lävitse, hän ja Bill, yhdessä. Harry toivoo toisen tietävän, että hänelle Bill on tärkein, _millään muulla ei ole väliä_ , vaikka kyseessä onkin valhe ja jokainen kuolema sattuu yhtä lailla liikaa.  
  
Mitään ei vain voi kertoa nyt, kun kaikki katselevat.  
  
Puoli Kiltaa seisoo hiljaa Weasleyn perheen olohuoneessa odottaen olemattomia, eikä kukaan tohdi tappaa ympärillä elävää elottomuutta. Kyynelsilmäinen Fleur suukottaa Billiä poskelle, arville jää häivähdys tulipunaa. _Minun sankarini_. Harrysta on epäilyttävää, että kukat kykenevät kukkimaan keskellä tuhkakasaa sillä tavalla, vahvoina ja vahingoittumattomina. Kauneimmassakin ruusussa on piikit, miksei Bill tajua?  
  
Ehkä Bill tajuaakin. Kun hän ja Lupin lähtevät noutamaan Vauhkomielen ruumista, Bill vetää Harryn mukanaan ulos. Kävelemiseen ei tarvita sanoja, Harry on siitä kiitollinen. Sillä taivas on yhtä musta kuin hänen mielensä ja hiljaisuus puhuu paremmin kuin koskaan.  
  
Kasvimaan kohdalla Bill pysähtyy, potkaisee kaalia järsivältä menninkäiseltä jalat alta, eikä Harry muista nähneensä toisen katseessa yhtä kiihkeää vakavuutta, kun he kääntyvät kasvotusten kahden ihmisen pieneksi piiriksi.  
  
”Tänä yönä näin viimein kihlattuni kauneuden”, Bill kuiskaa runollisesti, Harry ei ymmärrä miksi tunnustus lankeaa hänen kasvoilleen. Hän ei saa suustaan äännähdystäkään, käsi kouristelee kyljellä tahtoen hangata huulipunapolttomerkin pois, ehkä silloin Bill olisi viimein vapaa ja hänen. Aivan kuin Bill näkisi samoja kahleita hänen kasvoillaan, ja mies sipaisee Harryn nuhruista poskea sormellaan, hymyssä on surun kastehelmiä. ”Fleur ei olisi ansainnut sinun silmiäsi.”  
  
Bill johdattaa Harryn takaisin Kotikoloon, hylkää sanoitta eteiseen ja katoaa kuin uni, josta Harry ei saa sinä yönä kiinni. Hän kieltäytyy kovaan ääneen pesemästä kasvojaan ennen nukkumaanmenoa ja nauttii aamiaiseksi Weasleyn äidin taivastelua siitä kuinka kärsineeltä hän näyttää. Ainoastaan vihreissä silmissä on kuulemma eloa, ja Harrya melkein hymyilyttää.


	2. Toinen kuolema (Harry ei halua tanssia, Bill valitsee väärin)

Musiikki raikaa ja ihmiset näyttävät iloisilta, Bill tanssii Fleurin kanssa kuin nauttisi siitä. Harry tahtoisi olla yhtä hyvä näyttelijä. On tavallaan onnekasta, että hänen rooliinsa kuuluu vain istua nurkassa kuivaa samppanjaa siemaillen ja piilottaa pettymykseen valahtaneet suupielet puolityhjän lasin taakse. Hän ei osaa tanssia, olematon valssaaminen Parvatin kanssa neljännellä luokalla, tytön viemänä, ei tee hänestä edes kelvollista tanssilattian täytettä. Sitä huolimatta Harry yllättää itsensä toivomasta typeriä, kun musiikkikappale vaihtuu ja tuore hääpari hakee partneria ystävänvalssiin.   
  
Fleur valitsee riipaisevan komean serkkupoikansa, mutta Bill silmäilee yhä vaihtoehtoja. Miehen katse käy hypähtäen Harryssa, Harry yrittää saada juhlakaapunsa helmat näyttämään mekolta. Valeasu on vääränlainen valhe, ei hänestä enää saa _Barnettaa_ , ja Bill päätyy tanssittamaan Tonksia.   
  
_I tried so hard to be the one  
It’s something I couldn’t do_  
  
”Kaunis pari, eivätkö olekin?” Luna liukuu viereiselle istuimelle kuin olisi ollut siinä kaiken aikaa. Harryn silmät eivät irtoa Billistä, joka kuiskuttaa jotain Tonksin korvaan ja saa naisen hiukset välähtämään räiskyvän pinkeistä viattoman vaaleanpunaisiksi. Se pakottaa Harryn etsimään Lupinia, vertaistuen hoetaan auttavan parhaiten, mutta miestä ei näy. Luottamus on hienoa, oikeasti vain naiivia, uskollisuus kun taipuu suussa niin helposti uskottomuudeksi. Harry hymähtää ja tajuaa Lunan toteamuksessa piilevän kummallisen todenmukaisuuden. Parit ovat kauniita, erossa ollessaan.   
  
”Häät ovat iloinen juhla.”  
  
Harry nyökkää sanojen kajahdellessa kitkerinä hänen korvissaan. Ei hän osaa väitettä kiistääkään, vaikka tulee pohtineeksi, miksei eroja juhlita samalla tavalla. Tai miksi vihkivalat ovat niin helposti rikottavissa, aviorikkojat niin nopeasti syyllistettävissä. Bill ei näytä välittävän, ehkei Harrynkaan pitäisi, hehän ovat vielä vailla rikosrekisteriä. Lisäksi Harry tietää, on tiennyt kaiken aikaa, ettei hänessä ole miestä Billille, ei tarpeeksi. Ehkä ei siis ole häpeä hävitä naiselle, lähes veelalle. Kenties se on hänelle jopa ihan oikein. Harry kulauttaa juoman rippeet kurkkuunsa ja pudottaa lasin lattialle. Se särkyy niin kipeän terävästi kilahtaen, että hän hamuaa toista lasia heitettäväksi sen perään.   
  
Luna pysäyttää hänet. ”Oi, älä. Yhdestä seuraa suunnaton onni, kaksi tuhoaa.”  
  
Harry erehtyy kiihkonsa ajamana kysymään kolmesta, mutta Lunalla ei ole oikeaa vastausta, vaikka kolmas kieltämättä kuulostaa ylimääräiseltä. Tyttö uskoo isänsä tietävän paremmin ja lähtee etsimään toista auringonpuolikasta juhlaväen joukosta. Harry seuraa kateellisena hänen huoletonta liihotteluaan ja huomaa Ginnyn seisoskelevan tanssilattian reunalla Gabrielle seuranaan. Weasleyn nuorimmainen kallistaa päätään ja vilkuttaa, hetken Harry harkitsee vihoviimeistä siirtoa. Tanssiin hakeminen olisi kuitenkin itsetuhoista, eihän Harry kestä katsella niin läheltä Ginnyn silmissä sädehtivää pakkomielteistä ihastuneisuutta, mitäänsanomatonta ruskeaa, jossa ei ole jälkeäkään Billin tähtiaukkojen sähköisyydestä. Karkelointi ei edes sujuisi silmät kiinni, eikä Bill loppujen lopuksi sortuisi mustasukkaisuuteen. Harry kiertää sormensa punaisen hiussuortuvansa ympärille, pyytää hiljaa lupaa lopettaa liian pitkään jatkunut teeskentely ja kadota pois.   
  
Kuolonsyöjät taitavat lukilitiksen matkojenkin päästä. Harry ehtii tuskin päättää molliin viritettyjä ajatuksiaan, kun musiikki lakkaa ja Billin silmien värinen suojelius loikkaa ilveksen ketteryydellään keskelle kauniin parin iloista juhlaa. Se kuuluttaa Kahlesalvan kumealla äänellä taikaministerin kuolleeksi, ministeriön kaatuneeksi, ja Harry huokaa. Enää ei ole mitään juhlittavaa, on aika paeta. 


	3. Kolmas kuolema ja hautajaiset (Harry kääntää sekä maata että asetelmat)

Hauta on matala ja karkeasti kaivettu. Harry viskoo multaa lapiollisia toisensa perään, muistelee Dobbyn suuria, kuulaita silmiä eikä huomaa Billiä ennen kuin mies on aivan kuopan reunalla ja kysyy toverillisesti:   
  
”Tarvitsetko apua?”  
  
Harry on aikeissa pudistaa päätään, mutta päätyy nyökkäykseen. Billille on uskomattoman vaikeaa sanoa ” _ei_ ”. Bill kutsuu itselleen lapion ja loikkaa alas Harryn seuraksi. Ahdasta kuoppaa ei ole tarkoitettu kahdelle, ei heille kahdelle ainakaan, mutta Harry ei valita, ei tietenkään. Hän tuntee Billin selän vasten omaansa, heidän kyynärpäänsä kolahtavat yhteen aika ajoin, ja Harry uskoo kuuluvansa siihen. Hikeen kätkettyjä kyyneleenalkuja, känsäisiä kämmeniä ja yksinkertaisia ajatuksia, kuviteltu rauha.   
  
Hiljalleen Harry huomaa jotain uupuvan, perhoset eivät enää kuoriudu koteloistaan ja räpistele hänen vatsanpohjassaan, Bill on olemassa mutta eri tavalla. Bill on Harryn parhaan ystävän paras isoveli, osa suurta verisidoksista vapaata perhettä, nyt. Harry ei ole varma mitä on unohtanut ja tahtoisiko sittenkin muistaa. Eihän heillä, _heissä_ , ole mitään muistamista.   
  
Silti lapioiminen käy joutuisammin, kun heitä on kaksi. He kaivavat, kunnes kuoppa on tarpeeksi syvä kotitontun hautaamista varten ja Harryn kädet vapisevat rasituksesta. Hän pyyhkäisee nihkeää otsaansa, siihen piirtyy likaviiru. Bill kohottaa kätensä putsatakseen sen pois, Harry nojautuu taaksepäin ja sanoo hoitavansa sen itse. Bill ei vastusta, mutta kun nuorempi poika on nousemaisillaan ylös kuopasta, käsi tarttuu käteen ja Harry on takaisin pohjalla. Billin suu on vienosti raollaan, kuin toinen harkitsisi sanoja ja niiden lausumista hyvin tarkkaan. Harry valmistautuu, mutta ei osaa odottaa sitä, mitä on tulossa.   
  
Bill katsoo ylös taivaalle kuin etsisi sieltä vastauksia, hyväksyntää, Harry tajuaa myöhemmin. Hän havaitsee hämärästi, kuinka Billin kädet siirtyvät hänen kasvoilleen, molemmin puolin kuin karheiksi kehyksiksi. Punaisia hiuksia on liimaantunut juonteina otsalle, siniset silmät värisevät kiinni ja auki, kiinni uudelleen, ja Harry laskee pisamia toisen nenällä, lakkaa hengittämästä. Kuivat huulet painautuvat hänen omilleen liian hitaasti, järkytykselle jää turhaa tilaa. Jokin sisimmässä käskee vastaamaan samalla mitalla takaisin, kietomaan kädet kaulaan ja työntymään vasten multaseinää, ehkä toisen sisälle asti. Käskyn ääni on kuin komennuskirouksen, yhtä epätodellinen ja pakottava, yhtä vaikeasti vastustettava. Kiroukselle immuunina Harry onnistuu olemaan vastaamatta ja kohtaa Billin tyhjät silmät niiden avautuessa.   
  
”Fleur olisi suudellut takaisin”, Billin ääni säröilee syytöksestä. Harry näkee toisessa hämmennystä, kiintymyksen likaisia multapaakkuja.   
  
”Ginny ei olisi muistuttanut kilpailijoista”, Harry vastaa värittömästi ja ponnistaa pois kuopasta.   
  
”Mitä tämä on, Harry?”   
  
Hän ei vastaa Billin epätoivosta kihoavaan kysymykseen, ei halua tai osaa, onko sillä väliäkään, kun Billin kanssa ei tarvitse olla kahden enää hetkistä kauempaa. Ron ja Dean tupsahtavat ulos simpukasta, maailman kulmikkaimmat, kirkkaimmat helmet, lähestyen nyt puutarhapensaita ja sitä luonnottomuutta, johon on langettu pensaiden välissä.   
  
”Hitto, Harry, mitä me oikein olemme?”  
  
Harry saa Billin pelosta rohkeutta. ”Dobby kuoli, koska se tahtoi pelastaa meidät. Minusta meidän pitäisi yrittää samaa, kuolla muiden vuoksi.”   
  
Bill tuijottaa häntä vailla ilmeitä, totuutta, sillä Ron ja Dean ovat jo ehtineet heidän luokseen. ”Te hoidittekin sen kahdestaan”, Ron sanoo yllättyneenä ja laskee käytössä vääntyneen lapion käsistään. Harry nyökkää vastaten kysymykseen eri tasolla kuin millä se on esitetty ja lähtee hakemaan vieraita hautajaisiin.   
  
He huojuvat kuopan reunalla, Harry kannattelee Dobbya tai ehkä sittenkin Dobby kannattelee häntä. Bill tukeutuu Fleuriin ja upottaa katseensa maahan. Luna lausuu kauniita sanoja, joiden vertaisia Harry ei keksi. Dobby näyttää lainavaatteissaan pikkuruiselta, hauta on sille valtava. Harry tahtoisi täyttää kuopan samoin kuin se on kaivettukin, mutta Bill ehtii heilauttaa sauvaansa ja haudan päälle kohoaa tasaisen siisti kumpu, epäaidon oloinen. Harrysta hetki on melkein sopiva, ja silti hän kysyy mahdollisuutta olla yksin. Kun kaikki muut ovat poistuneet, Billkin, Harry heittää kaksi kourallista multaa keon päälle haudaten siten Billin ja itsensä. Kuoleminen ei ole koskaan väliaikaista, ja hautajaiset osoittautuvat lopuista kaikkein yksinkertaisimmiksi. Eihän mikään elä ikuisesti, onni olisi olla olematta lainkaan.   
  
_Rest in peace, it’s all over now_


End file.
